All In Slumber!
by Alia el Bolock
Summary: General Hank Landry announces an obligatory sleep over at the base. There will be games, movies, story telling and CAKE. And of course a special someone couldn't stay away at the mention of cake. Season 10
1. Obsessing

Ok so this is a kind of funny light story, set in one night somewhere in season 10. It's full of fluff. The story turned out a bit differently as I'd planed but who am I to complain. I hope you'll like it and please review if you can. I'd really appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1 (Obsessing)

Samantha Carter had been standing in front of her closet for a long time now. She couldn't decide what to pack.

What am I supposed to pack for a sleepover on base?

I mean come on; sleeping bags and an indoor picnic in the gateroom! What kind of an idea is this?

The kind of idea that Hank Landry comes up with.

I could call in sick.

Nah, the general would see right through it. He knows how much we hate the idea and that's why he's loving it so much.

He won't rest till the whole SGC has had a nice team or base night, for that matter, together.

There is no out from this.

Which brings me back to the same problem: what should I pack?

If I take my normal sleepwear: air force tee and these sweat pants, the guys will make fun of how masculine and soldiery I am.

I mean I have had sleepovers with Daniel and Teal'c and Jack, ahem I mean the general. I mean Jack... What the hell am I doing apologizing to myself for calling him Jack in my mind, I mean I'm allowed to atleast be honest with myself, right?

Oh for crying out loud!

I can't believe myself I even get angry the same way he does. This is too much. I mean…

Oh forget it. Let's get back to the packing. Daniel will be here to pick me up soon.

So I always wore sweats when we had a team sleepover with my old team. But that was because I had worn them before I went to bed, while we were still hanging out.

If I wear the air force tee, they will never let me hear the end of it, especially Cam.

I could wear another tee with my sweat pants.

Oh god there's nothing in there but air force tees and this pink one, definitely not wearing it in front of the guys

This baby blue tank top… Yeah right like that's gonna happen.

I have two flannel pajamas: one pink, ok again never gonna happen, and a lime green one.

Nahh, too bright, will grab too much attention.

What the hell! I am gonna wear the air force tee. I mean….

But what if all the other female members wore feminine stuff, and I once again become one of the boys.

I'm sick of being one of the boys.

I'm sick of being the team girl, too.

Thank god for Vala.

Vala.

She'll definitely be wearing some over the top sexy outfit.

She'd wanna attract Daniel.

Hehe she's always nagging him making these jokes about their relationship. She doesn't care if it's inappropriate. She just blurts her feelings out right. She's sure of her self and she's not ashamed of her femininity. She loves being a woman. She's confident with letting her feelings show, too confident at that.

God, if I had been like that!

If I had just once let my guard down and showed him how I felt.

But I did. I let my guard down and I let him see me cry. I stood there in front of him and almost wept like a child.

I let him hold me in his arms and comfort me like a stupid child.

I'm never letting my guard down again.

I'm a soldier, a warrior as Teal'c so elegantly puts it. I don't cry in front of anyone .

I will never cry in front of anyone again.

God, I still regret that day.

But I had to let it out. I had to let him know I couldn't have survived loosing him.

I mean, I'm human after all.

My best friend had died for heaven's sake and the man I love just barely made it.

The man I love.

When did I start allowing myself to use that word.

I mean there's definitely something between us, something more than with Daniel and Teal'c but…

But what? We both know it.

We've always known it.

I love him.

And I don't know but he at least cares about me.

I love him.

But still I'm never letting my guard down again.

I'm not a teenager who gets butterflies every time she sees the guy she has a crush on.

I'm an air force colonel for crying out loud!

Oh …..

I'm gonna have to stop using this expression!

Ummm, I have to continue packing.

I can't allow myself to always drift off path by the thoughts in my head. I gotta give it a rest.

So sweat pants, definitely sweat pants.

Ummm and maybe these cute navy blue hot shorts just in case.

I'm not gonna wear them, not a chance, but still!

Maybe if Vala and I hang out in her quarters later.

And the air….

No the pink…

No no the air force tee

And maybe the turquoise tank top?

I mean Jack always said that baby blue complimented my eyes.

What's he got to do with it any way.

He's in Washington. He's got nothing to do with this.

I'll take the turquoise tank top to match the shorts if I use them.

There you go the sleepwear is in the bag.

Now I'll take those turquoise slippers to keep my feet warm.

No these are to girly.

Maybe I can just take those white furry socks, they warm more and are more respectable.

But that doesn't match without the tee it's too dressy for the worn out tee.

Maybe… Yes that's it.

I'll take this white sleeveless top with the smiley face.

Yep that's it then.

Ahhh and this coconut body splash, it's the smell that always causes Jack to look at me differently.

He always sits closer to me when I wear.

He never let on, but I know he loves it.

Oh god!

What is wrong with me today?

All this obsessing over what to wear and what who will think… and about Jack!

Why is he even on my mind?

I haven't heard from him in almost a month.

Get a hold of yourself Samantha Carter!

You were never one to be so obsessive.

Well I am but not over these things, over the fate of the galaxy and eminent doom kind of things.

Yes, you are a scientist not a love struck girl fantasizing about her off limits love.

Grow up!

Maybe I'm spending too much time with Vala, all her girlishness is starting to rub off!

God I hate this.

I gotta stop my head!

I gotta stop talking to myself all the time.

People will think I'm crazy!

Heck, even I think I'm crazy!

Stop just stop ok!

'Honk Honk'

That's Daniel!

Thank god!

"Coming!"


	2. At The Talk Of Cake

Part 2 (At The Talk Of Cake)

"Colonel Carter, Daniel! We've been waiting for you. Now the party is complete."

"Hello General, sir, sorry for the delay!"

"At ease Colonel. This is a sleepover a party remember?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have a serious problem with relaxing, Sam. You really need to get out more often."

Just like Jack used to tell me. What is it with these guys. I know how to have fun and be at ease. I have a life you know.

I mean! I love my life the way it is nothing is missing except…..

OH MY GOD….

What's he doing here?

"Dannyboy!" Jack was plastically waltzing in our direction with a huge grin on his face. Though he was heading in Daniel's direction first, his eyes were definitely wandering in another direction, my direction! I could see him breathing my scent in, I could see him smiling on the inside as it filled his lungs.

He and Daniel had their brotherly hug.

"Jack! Nice to see you. We didn't know you were invited." he said looking in my direction

Don't look at me I don't know anything about it.

"Of course, I am!"

"I was talking on the phone with Jack, telling him about the sleepover. I told him there'd be games, beer, partying and cake…"

Jack interrupted General Landry "And of course you know me, I can't stay away, at the mention of cake." he had this amazing childish grin on his face, one I knew too well.

"Of course, you can't"

"Of course, you can't, sir!" Daniel and I blurted out almost in chorus, except for the lonely sir lagging behind in the end of my sentence.

That sir. Always there in the end reminding us of our positions.

The sir stood out. It made him look at me. Look inside my eyes.

"Carter! Good to see you!"he said enthusiastically while hugging my hand tightly with his. "You look… nice!" I could sense he anted to say something else, something more. But he looked around and realized that there were bystanders.

That we're not alone.

That he is my CO.

"You don't look so bad yourself, sir." he didn't look bad at all. He was wearing his dark jeans and a black tee that complimented his perfect not too muscular but definitely strong figure. I love it when he's dressed in black. It makes him look complex and handsome. His unruly silver grey hair was as always… well unruly. He wore his distinctive breathtaking cologne. He had this happy smile on his face . And finally his eyes. His brown eyes that always had this light behind them. One look inside them could almost make your heart stop.

"Why thank you, Carter am flattered." he mockingly batted his eyelashes at me.

The rest of the gang was soon standing with us. We got lost in conversation about latest missions, life in general and well anything else that came to our mind.

Then the general announced that the night's program would officially start in half an hour. He urged us to go get dressed in our PJs as this is after all a sleepover, before we could start.

…..

My stomach was twisted in knots. I look so… dull in this outfit, not to mention a bit childish. I mean a smiley face top? Come on!

I looked through the remaining contents of my backpack.

Well this was most certainly the only viable option.

If wearing the shorts and tank top was an impossibility before, now it's an impossibility that will never be remotely possible.

This'll have to do. I'll just deal with some mocking and that's it.

…..

I could hardly contain myself when I saw him walking in my direction And by the looks of it neither did he.

I was giggling and he soon joined me.

We were both wearing the exact same outfit, except his was a t-shirt instead of a top.

"Nice outfit, Carter."

"Same to you, sir."

"I see great minds think alike."

"And by the looks of it, they shop alike too, don't they now" Daniel's teasing and suspicious voice resounded from behind us.

"Indeed." Teal'c just raised his eyebrow in agreement.

"Wow, Sam, general. I didn't know we'd picked up a uniform, I'd have…" Cam was eating a chocolate as he commented in his excited tone

Jack interrupted him "We didn't!" Jack stared Cam down. He always teased him and tried to jokingly intimidate him.

….


	3. Most Likely To…

Part 3 (Most Likely To…)

Oh please don't this be an awkward game… please please please.

"So our first game will be the superlative game. I'll explain to you how it goes: Well each one will write five superlative sentences on the superlative blog I've opened on our intranet. Well, yeah I know a thing or two about computers! So as I said, you'll fill them in as in the example posted. Then the voting will begin. you'll choose from the attendee sheet who most likely fits the sentence. Then I'll read the answers out loud and it will hopefully be much fun. So see you up here 30 mins"

Oh boy! This will so not end well!

I mean this is a disaster waiting to happen

….

"Ok moment of truth!"

Oh god! This won't be good.

This just keeps getting better.

Of course he had to come stand next to me for the announcements.

With his beaming and grinning.

I mean sure I like the company. I like being near him.

I love being near him.

But this will be just too awkward.

My ideas were interrupted with the announcement of one of the superlatives

Most likely to get married:

"Dum Dum Dum and the happy couple is…." general Landry takes a peek inside the results pane and his face turns considerably

"Ahem, the couple is…"

Oh boy!

"…General O'Neill and Colonel Carter!"

I think I'm gonna be sick. I hope it's not showing on my face.

The whole room is looking in our direction, so imagine their faces when they find us standing next to each other, a mere 2 inches preventing our bodies from touching.

Jack is standing the dumbstruck. I can see he's thinking of some joke to get us out of the situation but as always when faced with something similar, he fails miserably.

He just grins childishly and looks around him innocently as if nothing had been said.

I follow his lead. That's the only thing I now how to do: follow his lead.

Landry catches the tension and jumps to the next sentence on the list

"So most likely to…."

The game goes on for another 30 min or so.

But it sure as hell continues without us.

I'm certain that neither of us listened to any other word spoken after that.

There was lots of cheering and laughing but it was as though we were looking at it from the outside.

We were in our own universe.

Lost in a silent conversation.

Lost with our language, our way of communication.

Eye Contact.

The looks exchanged were of deep meaning.

We both knew how we felt.

I mean I knew how I felt.

I wasn't sure about him though.

But the way he looked at me, it assured me.

His eyes told me all I needed to know.

He loved me too.

He hadn't forgotten what we'd left behind in a room 6 years ago.

He still felt the same.

And my eyes assured him I still felt the same too.

We both understood, that being a couple was what we wanted.

We both knew that we still wanted, what we've longed for for years.

But we also knew that it was still complicated.

We both knew that it was too dangerous too sacred to be even spoken in plain words.

We knew we couldn't say it out loud.

We still had to keep to ourselves.

But now we both were assured.

This was not over.

It will never be

….

As if the night couldn't have gotten more awkward the snacks time was kind of a small recap to the game.

"So Jack, how'd you like the game?" Daniel asked acting innocently

"Whaddaya mean Daniel?" Jack was a bit testy, he saw right through his friend's innocence

"Nothing, just asking your opinion. I for one found it hilarious. Teal'c, didn't you enjoy it?"

"Indeed it was most amusing" even Teal'c couldn't hide the smirk on his face

"Jack and Sam were under a tree, K I S S I N G!" Vala came singing and hopping around like a kid

"Oh come on Vala, don't be mean!" Daniel teased as if really wanting Vala to stop.

"Oh well hallo, sir. Enjoyed the game?" Cam came also putting up the innocent face. Boy was he gonna get it. Jack is surely gonna just stare him down. He's after all the only one around that would be scared enough of him to stop.

"Yes Colonel Mitchell. I did. You got a problem with that?" Jack gave him the whole soldier face

"No sir!" Cam couldn't help but be intimidated by Jack, though he knew he only mean to tease him, which he really did. "I think I'll go get a piece of cake."

Just as Cam was heading toward the buffet Jack stopped him

"The hell you are!"he was trying to sound as serious as possible. We all knew were this was going and were trying to muffle our chuckles as hard as we could. Poor Cam, he really had no idea what was going on.

"No one here will eat cake except of me! You see I have a thing for cake! Chocolate cake. So no cake for you, lots and lots for me! Got it?" Jack was trying to sound as if he was discussing an attack plan not the distribution of cake.

"Aha sir. I'll get you cake then. And I'll get…." Cam looked at Jack questioningly waiting to see what he was allowed to eat

"Tuna."

"Tuna, sir?" Cam tried to convey his disgust.

"Yep."

"But…"

"Tuna."

"Well I guess…"

"I'm kidding , son. Go get whatever the hell you please."

"Ay, ay sir."

"Just lay off the cake!" Jack shouted after him

By then all of us had already failed miserably at containing our laughter.

We were laughing hysterically. Even Teal'c was.

And of course Jack had joined in, enjoying the fruits of his labour.


	4. Jack' and 'Sam'

Part 4 ('Jack' and 'Sam')

"Ok so the movie with the most votes is….. Simpsons the Movie? Seems like General O'Neill has bribed most of you, didn't you now Jack?"

"Well, what can I say, you've got a well-tasted team, down here!" Jack acted innocent.

Then he pushed me softly in the side with his elbows without taking his hands from his pockets

"Haha, this is what I call movie night! You're going to enjoy this Carter."

I really wish he'd stop calling me Carter.

I mean I love it when he calls me that, he makes it sound so special. It's a thing between us, but still….

I mean the one or two times he'd called me Sam I almost melted right there where I stood.

The way my name sound leaving his lips was like nothing I'd ever heard before.

It was as if it was suddenly a prices name.

I just wish he'd….

"Carter? You with me?"

"Huh? Yes, sir. I bet I will sir."

"Samantha, come on, we're on a slumber party on base. I haven't seen you in a long time and we're no longer in the same command, you still gonna call me sir every second?"

There he was looking as cute as ever, with his fuzzy hair and with this sweet smile planted on his face.

He'd called me Samantha!

How I loved the sound of that.

It was just like it had sounded in my hallucinations 3 years ago, but yet it was so much better.

He has a special way of pronouncing it. It was like poetry.

I didn't even like my given name. I liked Sam but never Samantha.

He calls me Samantha when he's trying to appeal to me, when he's acting all cute and flirty, when he's about to say something so nice that it'll melt my heart. He uses Samantha when he's being charming.

He calls me Sam when he's really worried about me or trying to comfort me. When the situation is tough and I am on the verge of breaking down e uses Sam, to reassure me. He calls me Sam when he wants to prove to me that he'll always be there for me, that I needn't worry.

He called me Samantha.

I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach from fluttering.

"Do we have a deal Carter? No more sir for you. I'm Jack."

"Well if I should call you Jack when off duty, how come you still get to call me Carter." I can outsmart him.

I mean I've wanted nothing more than for him to ask me to call him Jack, but I also want him to call me Sam, I want tit so badly…

"Well, Carter you've got a point."

"Carter, Jack?"

"Ahem I mean Sam. I like it. Sam. This could work."

I know he was talking bout calling me Sam but I still couldn't help but think he also meant 'us' with 'this' we could work.

And by the wide grin on his face and the way he bent his arms for me to fit mine in his, I knew he meant it that way too.

We headed towards the movie room with our arms clasped around each other just like a couple who's entering a ball room for instance.

He didn't care bout the people staring at us, he just grinned at them widely and moved on.

And as he sensed my hesitation he tightened his grip on mine to show me that he'd protect me and to give me courage, pushing me forward.

…..

The movie was hilarious!

Though I didn't wanna admit it to him but I think The Simpsons kind of grew on me.

And he knows.

He knew the second I started laughing from all my heart

"See? I knew you'd like them."

"I do?"

"Don't try to hide it C.. Sam. I mean I haven't seen you laugh wholeheartedly like this in a very long time."

"Now…."

"Ah ah ah … sam don't try to deny it. you know I'm right."

"Well, they are kinda funny…"

"Hilarious!"he corrected

"Hilarious."

….

Almost half the base had fallen asleep by the end of the movie.

Less than a quarter of that survived the story telling session. I gotta say if it wasn't for Jack's story I would have fallen asleep myself.

And yes, I am allowed to call him Jack in my thoughts now.

Before I wasn't sure. I was always bit uncomfortable even when thinking to myself, but now I was allowed to.

I had even called him Jack in front of the general and he acted as if ti were the most natural thing in the world.

I can call him Jack now!

"So seeing as to how we are the only remaining partyers and all the liquor is still untouched, I say we take advantage of that." Jack said stealthily as if planning a bank robbery, with rubbing his hands and ducking and all.

"That's a great idea." Daniel said enthusiastically

"Ah Dannyboy, ever the enthusiast especially when it comes to booze. Seeing as to how he gets tipsy after having only one sip."Jack nagged

"Hey! That's not true. I do very well tolerate drinking, thank you very much"

"Don't kid yourself Daniel, you know you can hardly drink one can of beer without falling asleep or worse…." Cam muffled a chuckle

Teal'c, Vala and I joined him at the memory of Daniel's drunken episode a few weeks ago at the bar.

"I bet that's a funny one." Jack was amused.

"You have no idea." Cam was enjoying himself

Jack glared at him

Cam swallowed "Sir. you have no idea, sir."

"That's better."Jack said while jokingly hitting Cam on the back

"So let's hit the bar!" Vala didn't wait for us, she was already almost there.

…

"So Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Um, Sam?"

"Jack?"

Well we're clearly drunk!

"You wanna dance?"

"To this?"

"Yep."

"It's a sl…."

"Yes I know, Sam. I'm drunk not deaf, barely. You wanna?"

"But…"

"Come on, Sam. No one else is awake. It'll be fun. Don't you wanna…"

"Sure I do…"

Sure I did. there's nothing I wanted more. Dance in the arms of the man of my dreams.

The man I was now allowed to call Jack.

The man who casually called me Sam.

The man whom I love.

"I do!"

"Well this will have to wait till we call the preacher and family and friends."

"Oh sir I didn't… I…." I was panicking.

Then I noticed the look on his face.

It was sincere and honest.

He wasn't joking.

He wasn't teasing.

He was serious.

He really meant it.

Looking into his eyes I could see he saw I understood.

At that he smiled at me sweetly.

"Shall we?" He reached out his hands to me and delicately lead me to a clearing in the back of the room void of sleeping bags.

"First we dance, then we plan…. You ok with that?"

"Ok with the?" I didn't know what he meant, I mean he couldn't possibly mean… Or could he?

"Yep Sam. I think it's pretty obvious. I mean we don't wanna disappoint all those who voted for us do we now?"

I was thrilled out of my mind and at the same time I was as panicked as hell, I must have slightly pulled away from him cause he felt my tension and hopefully my joy.

He pulled me closer and placed his hands on my back, only a bit lower.

He looked directly inside my eyes, he almost penetrated them.

"It doesn't have to be now. I'm just saying it's out there. I mean it's always been out there wasn't it?"

It sure was. It had always was. I just didn't think it had been for him too.

I just nodded.

I was too breathtaking to answer.

I was numb with happiness.

We were a thing.

And one day we are going to get married.

I mean, it's out there.

It's out there.

"It's out there." I could hardly get the words of my mouth.

"Yep, it is."he smiled happily "Now lets dance!"

….

As I lay my head on the pillow of my sleeping bag and he on his, he turned to face me.

We had already said our good nights and happy dreams.

He'd put his fingers on my cheek and he'd caressed my hair.

He'd moved his face so close to mine that we were breathing the exactly same air.

I could feel his heart beat in mine.

And we had said goodnight.

So I was surprised when he turned to face me.

He looked like he was about to say something.

"Sam?"

"Hmmmm?" I was in that self indulgent euphoric state

"I love you, Samantha Carter…. Always have…" he had only a slight smile on his face. And from what I could see in the darkness he wasps sincere as can be. His eyes were sparkling as he said the words and he meant every one of them down to the last letter.

"I love you, too. I have from the first time I laid eyes on you."

Life was perfect!

What a day!

I wish we'd had a slumber party years ago!

This was the best day of my life!

God bless sleepovers!

Jack O'Neill was finally mine and all it took was a slumber party.

Who'd have thunk!

So this is love.


End file.
